Hoshi Kodomo
by BoredorBoard
Summary: It's up to the future children of the sailor scouts to save their parents from a rising dark kingdom. To do this they must travle far into the past and protect the scouts while they are in their teenage years.
1. The Neo Millenia

Two young twin girls run into the Mars queen's ritual chamber. There was a young girl with her, kneeling by the sacred fire. "Your highness, the castle is under seige." The girls said simotaniously.

The queen and her pupil turnned their attention to the twins. "So they have finally arrived." The queen said solomnly. She and her pupli pulled out their transforming wands and transformed into sailor scouts. "Phobos, Deimos I want the two of you to help me secure the palace. If we should fail, we head strait for the Crystal Palace." Sailor Mars explained to the twins. "Sailor Io, I want you to go ahead to the Crystal Palace and inform the king and queen. If anything should go wrong then go strait to Pluto, she'll know what to do. Now hurry."

Sailor Io hesitated. "Goodbye Sailor Mars." She said and teleported to the Crystal Palace.

After Sailor Io teleported, Sailor mars staired at the spot the teen stood only moments ago, Fully understanding the sevearity of the situation. "Goodbye Ayame, and good luck."

-At the Crystal Palace-

Sailor Io teleported into the throne room of the palace where she was met by king Endymion and four of his best generals. The king approched her. "What brings you here Sailor Io?" The king said with a comforting warmth in his voice.

She stared him in the eye, glimmers of worry and fear reflected off of them. She looked away. "Mars is under seige. The enemy is closing in on us My lord."

The king silently cursed. "Kunzite, I wantyou to go and assist Sailor Mars. I know her all too well, she would rather die than watch her planet fall."

The silver haired general bowed. "I shall do my best My lord."

The long-haired blonde general grabbed ahold of Kunzites hand. "Please be safe." He muttered softly.

Kunzite touched a hand to Zoisite's cheek. "I will return to you my love, do not worry." Kunzite kisses Zoisite on the lips, hands him a white rose, then departs for mars.

The brown haired general Nefurite walked over to Sailor Io and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Aya, is your mother safe?" He asked with a breif tone of worry.

"I don't know, I havn't seen her for a couple of weeks since I started training with Sailor Mars." She replied.

Nefurite looked at the king. "Your highness... Endymion, will you permit me to make sure that my wife is safe."

"Nefurite, you shouldn't ask such questions. If it is something that important to you, do not hesitate to leave." The king replied. "Besides Jupiter is a great asset to us all, if we lose her, we will all be greatly devistated.

Jaedite approched the king. "Endymion, if that is the case, then I must see how Mecury is fairing."

"Go, but I warn you two not to take too long. Zoisite, while the others are on their missions, I want you to help secure Venus. If mars is taken, then Venus will be the next target." The three generals bowed then departed.

"Endymion... how is Serenity holding out?" Sailor Io asked.

The king loweed his head. "I'm afraid she's getting worse. It's all she can do to protect the city, but Usagi is helping her. They take shifts using their crystals. I wish I knew what it is they did to her."

"Do you think that she will die?" Sailor Io asked with a downcast look upon her face.

"It is very well possible, but I beleive that they have other plans for her." Endymion replied.

"Endymion, if there is anything I can do to help, I'll do it in a heartbeat." Sailor Io offered.

The doors to the throne room opened and agirl with long lavender-colored hair that was kupt up in heart shaped buns barged into the room. Her eyes lit up when she saw Sailor Io. "Aya! Why are you here? I thought you were supposed to be training for another couple of weeks." She said as she hugged her friend.

"Usada, mars is under attack. And I have no clue weather my mother is safe or not."

"I know how you feel, I wish that there was something that we could do." Usada said.

"I'm sorry you two, at the moment there is nothing you can do." Endymion said. "This war is too dangerous and you are too un experianced."

"Hmp, fine... grandpa!" Usada said sticking her tongue out at him then turnning away.

"I hate it when you call me that, it makes me feel so... old" Endymion said.

Not after too long, Kunzite appeared before the king with the enjured Sailor Mars at his side. Each of them were carrying one of the twins whom were severly injured.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Io exclaimed and ran over to help her with Deimos. "What happened?"

"I don't know how they did it, but they seemed to know all of my attacks and weaknesss." Sailor Mars replied.

"What?" Endymion muttered. "I really dont want to do this, but I have no choice. Usada, Ayame I want you two to go into the past and wipe a couple of files."

"Where into the past, and what files?" Sailor Io asked.

"I want you to go to Crystal Tokyo on Earth. You will appear there at the very start of the Neo Millenia. It is important that you don't get caught. The security will be very tight. I should know, I supervized it myself. Now, follow me." He said and the girls followed him as he lead them out of the throne room and into the control room. He then pulled out a couple things from his desk. "Here is a blue print of the Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo. Your goal is to get into the control roo in the center of the castle without being detected by me or the other sailor scouts."

"What do we do once we get in?" Sailor Io asked.

"I'm giving you two disks. Use one to upload everyfile on the computers hard drive. Use the second to wipe it clean. I have had this disk ready just in case something like this should happen. It will erase everything permiananly from the computer, leaving only an image of a single white rose. The past me will knowwhat it means."

"I'm guessing you're wanting me to replace the later on, am I right?"

"You hit the nail on the head. Now take those and go to Pluto." He said as he gave the items to sailor Io. "And don't forget to transform Usada."

"I was just going to do that." Usada said. "Solar Flare Crystal Power, Make Up!" And thus she turnned into Sailor Solar Flare.

"Good luck to both of you, and if they should catch you, tell them you were sent by te light of hope."

"Understood Endymion. We shall try our hardest and come back safely." Sailor Io said and made a small bow.

"See ya later gramps." Sailor Solar Flare said and waved goodbye as they left for Pluto.

-Pluto-

Sailor Pluto awaited the arrival of the young sailor worriors to arrive. When they did she greeted them.

"Pluto, I belive you know why we are here, and we are ready." Sailor Io said.

"Very well. Just remember to be careful, and do not get caught. I will give you what is called the time wistle." She said giving the wistle to Sailor Solar Flare. "When you are ready to return to this time, blow the wistle. I will hear it, and will summon you back. Good luck." She said and the two scouts went off on their mission.


	2. Crystal Tokyo

The girls appeared outside of the Crystal Palace of the past. They scouted the area and when they found that it was safe, they entered the castle. Sailor Io took out the blue print to figure out what would be the safest route to the control room.

"This way looks faster." Sailor Solar Flare said tracing a path with her index finger.

"No, that would be too closely gaurded, we'll have to take the long way. Taking the ventalation shafts would be a good idea too, but seeing as it is only the two of us it should be alright to walk through the halls." Sailor Io expalined. Then with a seriousl look on her face, she said: "If anyone should spot us, I want you to excape Usada. I will hold off any one who tries to attack us."

"You talk to Mecury and Mars way too much." Sailor Solar Flare said. "And if they should attack us, which I doubt, I'm not leaving you behind."

"I am certin they will attack if we are spotted. Endymion has told me of times when sailor scouts were the bad guys. And, if we are attacked it is my duty to protect you. You are may princess first, and my friend second. Either way I will risk my life to save yours."

"How very noble of you." Sailor Solar Flare said sarcastically.

After a while of wandering the halls of the castle, the girls stopped in front of the door to the control room. "Here we are." Sailor Io said pressing a button on the door that opened up to reveil a keypad. "Got any ideas?"

"Of course." Sailor Solar Flare answered. She punched in a code causing the door to open.

"Do they use the same password that they use in the future?" Sailor Io questioned her friend.

"Not exactially. Mecury taught it to me. It allows the user to access anything, no matter how old the system is." Sailor Solar Flare explained.

"Wow, you actually listened to Mecury?" Sailor Io asked as the walked into the room.

"Shutup and wipe the computers." Sailor Solar Flare grumbled.

As everything was almost uploaded to the first disk, the room began to glow and a time gate appeared on the right side of the room. Out from the gate stepped two sailor scouts. The apprentice sailor scouts of time and death, Sailor Charon and Sailor Rhea.

"What are you two doing here?" Sailor Io asked.

"We were sent by our mothers." Sailor Rhea explained. "Saturn gave me the staff of destruction and Pluto gave Sailor Charon the time rod. They are protecting the gates of time from prince Loki's forces."

"Has he made his appearance yet?" Sailor Io asked eagerly.

"No, but we have been informed of another plan." The twelve year old sailor Charon said.

"What is it?" Sailor Io asked as she changed disks and slowly started to delete the files.

"Prince Loki plans on going back further into the past than we are now. Before the light of hope, before our queen was queen. To her past life on Earth when she was just a high schooler and a very clumsy sailor worrior." Sailor Rhea said.

"And that means since we are the only free scouts, it's up to us to protect them." Sailor Charon added.

"But Endymion wanted me to return the disks to him." Sailor Io said looking away from the screans.

"Plus we'll be about as usefull as the pastscouts will be." Sailor Solar Flare stated.

"First off, Endymion says he wants you to hold onto it, and use the knowlage to your advantage." Sailor Rhea explained. "And secondly, this will be the perfect time for us to train. Besides, they at least need to be warned that their lives are in danger, after all these are our parents we are talking about."

The girls quickly silenced themselves as they heard footsteps approching. "Quickly, through the time gate." She said and the girls started entering through the time gate.

Sailor Io, who was the last one almost forgot about the second diskthat was still in the computer. She ran back to the computers and waited for the erasing process to be compleated. Just as it finished and she had the disk out and ready to go, the door tho the control roo slid open. She turnned around and saw a young king Endymion starring back at her. His eyes moved from her to the screans which now held the image of a single white rose. Sailor Io tucked the disks away and bowed, looking up at him with pleeding eyes. He knodded in understanding and jestured to the time gate, indicating that she could leave. She smiled at the young king and told him "Thank You." and left through the time gate.


End file.
